Last
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Sequel to 'Punishment.'
1. Chapter 1

---

Chapter two

I don't own anything so don't sue me.

A/n: Just so you know, the second chapter is taking place after Rukia was saved by Ichigo. Gin, Aizen and Tousen are gone.

---

After the first, he couldn't stop. And as time progressed, he craved more and more of it. He couldn't stop. It was addicting. He knew that it wasn't right, it was a sin. But he liked it that way. He liked this addiction.

-

He ghosted his lips over the pale and delicate skin while his hands wandered downward and grabbed ahold of his love's arousal. Tangled notes escaped his lips, alongside with the moan and erotic cries.

"By-Byakuya-sama… haa…aahn!" The boy arched his back as he felt his lover's grasp tighten around him and pump up and down. His legs tightened around the older man's waist as they trembled, toes curling and uncurling he continued to moan softly at his lover's actions.

"…Hanatarou…" He whispered against his neck. His fingers slid inside of his entrance and felt around. Once he hit the right button the smaller boy gave a loud cry and spilled it all over Byakuya's lower stomach. The older man leaned in and gave him a long kiss before slipping in another finger which got Hanatarou aroused again.

"You never run out, do you?" He asked in a teasing manner and continued to violate him. Unable to for proper words, Hanatarou just held onto his firm shoulders and reacted to everything that was done to him.

"Ah… haa…haan…By-Byaku…ya…sama….fu…fuwaa…"

Byakuya kissed his neck once more before pushing into his entrance. Hanatarou cried out and arched his back, legs tightening and twitching. The Captain gave a groan and stilled himself for a moment before pulling out and pushing back in. He grabbed his hips and began to fasten his pace. The boy under him cried out and he felt his prostate being pushed on. His head spun and he felt dizzy: this was the third time they were doing it that night, he wasn't sure if he could stand much more. His lover's movements became forceful and hard; he was going to cum.

"Aaahn… Bya…kuya…sama… mou….iya….(no….more…)"

"Hanatarou…" He breathed, and with one last thrust he let his seed spill inside of the medic. After a few seconds he pulled out slowly, earning and light moan from his uke.

"Hanatarou…" He whispered again and put his hand on the boy's cheek. He looked up at his with hazy eyes with tears leaking out.

"… Byakuya…. sama… onegai… mou iya… (please…. no… more…)"

His voice was a whisper, but it was loud enough for him to hear what the boy had said. Nodding his head he gave him a chaste kiss and lied down next to him, his arm wrapped around his lithe figure. Hanatarou shuffled a bit closer and snuggled deeper into his chest.

Both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

---

"Hey Hanatarou, why haven't you been in your dorm lately?" The girl asked as she sipped her tea, her eyes wide with curiosity. The medic choked on his odango he was currently eating. After coughing and gagging a few times he was able to swallow.

"Wha-What do you mean Momo-san?" The boy asked, his face flushed because of the choking, and because of the things that happened last night. Momo drank up the rest of her drink and put the bamboo container next to her. They were sitting at the rear of the tea-house (A/n: The tea house has an outdoor corridor that has no walls on one side, since it's an outdoor corridor, that's where they're sitting.) eating their lunch. Momo was having peach tea and Hanatarou was eating a plateful of Odango.

"You know what I mean. Renji came by your dorm the other night because he ran out of the herbal cream that you gave him a week before. He said that the stuff really worked. Well, better than the stuff he gets at the store anyway. So, where've you been?" She said, leaning in a bit with narrow eyes. Hanatrou looked away for a moment.

"I… I've been doing the night shifts lately, so I don't have the time to go home, instead I sleep in at the Hospital." He said, of course, it was a complete lie. The truth was that the Rokubantai Taichou's been stealing him away to his 'castle' and fucking him all night, but he couldn't tell Momo that. So this would have to do for the moment. The girl shrugged and got up.

"I'm going to get another tea, you want anything?"

He shook his head no.

"You sure?"

He shook his head yes.

"Okaay…" And with that she trotted off to the counter where she asked for her tea. Hanatarou turned back around and looked out at the green field. He began to think about how far he had gotten with the Sixth division Captain, and then his mind began to veer toward last night, a blush rouged his cheeks in a deep crimson color. He came so many times, but in the end the older man had only come thrice. 'But, it's the first time we did it so many times… and in so many positions…' He thought and cast his eyes towards the ground.

"Hanatarou?"

The boy looked up. In front of him, Isane was standing with a file tucked under her arm.

"Isane-san! Um, what can I do for you?" He asked as he put his plate down and straightened his uniform. The Fukutaichou took the envelope and handed it to the boy.

"Izuru Fukutaichou and Abarai Fukutaichou have been sent out on a mission to investigate an area that had a major outbreak of the Menos Grande. Back ups have been sent to fight them, alongside with Unohana Taichou to help with the Injured. I have received a message from her that the 14th Relief Squad must be released. The details are inside of that envelope." She said before disappearing. Hanatarou gave a sigh, he better get going too.

---

Their number began to cease, and the ones that were unharmed began to crawl away in that dark void. The bloody fighters saw this and retreated back to safety. When they got back they found a number of relief squads tending to the wounded. Since they came in at the last moment as back ups they weren't as hurt, but the ones that were there from the start were in critical condition. The two main lieutenants lied in the middle of the fuss, the Yonbantai Taichou (fourth division captain) finishing up the remaining wounds on them. While she was working on them, her small medic Hana was tending to another. Kuchiki Byakuya.

The small boy bit down on lip bottom lip as he tried his best to close the wound. He managed to stop the bleeding, but his face was ghostly white, what if the healing wasn't going to make it in time? Hana shook away the bad thoughts and put more concentration into the gash. Byakuya came in as the first back up since his lieutenant was being tossed around, and knowing his power he was the one who slayed most of the menos. But to an extent where he would become weary and become injured.

The gash finally closed up, and the smaller medic let out a relieved sigh. Then he took out a small corked bamboo cup of sweet tea and set it next to him. Taking the Rokubantai Taichou's shoulders he managed to have him sit upright. Then taking the uncorked cup he brought the liquid to his lips and emptied the contents into his mouth, making sure that none of it would spill or choke him. Once the cup was half empty he put it down and held the man upright for a moment before he set him down again. He wanted to make sure that everything went down.

Watching closely, he saw faint color come back to his pale face and relaxed his shoulders. He managed to save him

So this didn't mean that he wasn't completely useless.

---

A/n: When I said the bamboo cup was corked, it's not like the wine cork, it would be a small tube that you stick in the drinking hole so the stuff won't spill.

Other than that, how do you like the sequel? I hope it doesn't kill the original story 'Punishment' though, because sometimes sequels can destroy the beauty of a story. I'm also debating whether or not to put up some revised Naruto stories, but there are so many of those and not enough Bleach© Hana-centric yaoi fics. (Sorry, I'm a bit crazy for him as you can see.) Well, regardless of what I think, I want to know what you guys think. So please! Please please please **please** review! I have no life and this is what I might do for a living. Write weird novels or draw random comic strips. And the more reviews, the more I want to write…. So please send in comments! Good or bad I'll take them both!

From your desperate author: cold-crescent-moon

---


	2. Chapter 2

---

I don't own anything so don't sue me…. Please

Chapter two

---

Does he love you?

The boy shook his head, trying to rid himself of that voice. The same voice that taunted him and teased him every chance it got.

He's using you, it's as simple as that.

"No… that's, that's not true…"

I'm sure he'll give you his thanks for saving his life back there, but you're not worth much of his attention. He'll always be transfixed with the memories of his dead wife.

The boy fell to his knees and grasped his head with both hands.

She was beautiful, seeing that she was the elder sister of Rukia-san. If he had such a beautiful wife, why would he want something such as you?

Hanatarou let tears fall from his eyes, he didn't bother trying to keep them in since that only made it worse. It hurt, knowing that there was a big possibility that he was only being used by the sixth division Captain. He himself was beginning to grow attached to him, and that would make things worse in the end when he was thrown away.

You're nothing. Nothing at all. Just a tool that helps him rid himself of all of the physical frustration.

"… But, if that's the most I can do… if that's the best way to help him… then…"

Hanatarou wiped the tears with the back of his hand.

"Then I'll give him everything I can, just to satisfy him."

He felt the voice smirk.

That'll make the pain more vibrant for you in the end.

His eyes flew open, breath slightly labored and forehead damp. He really hated it when **it** came to taunt him in his dreams. The dream would start out pleasant, but then, out of the blue, he would fall into a hole or have something horrible done to him before he was swallowed by the darkness that came out from under him. Eating him alive and leaving him stranded in that dark void. Hanatarou shuddered, what did he do to deserve this kind of torment? The only 'extreme' thing he did was trying to save Rukia-san from the tower with Ichigo.

"… Well, at least it's a Saturday," the boy sighed. "Maybe I could go to the hospital and see how Kuchiki Taichou is doing."

---

"Hana-kun?"

Turning around the boy made eye contact with none other than Rikichi, the tattooed boy smiled and ran up to him.

"Hana-kun, it's been some time, how've you been?"

The medic turned red.

"Ri-Rikichi-san, please don't call me that, you know how much I don't like it…"

"Aww, don't be so shy about it! It suits you perfectly well!" The sixth division boy said with a fox-like grin. "And besides, we're friends aren't we? Don't call me by my name with a 'san' at the end of it!"

The medic gave a limp shrug and scratched the back of his head, to be honest, it made him feel better when he added the suffix. It would make him a bit nervous if he were to call someone by their name without one or with something like 'kun' or 'chan' at the end.

"Anyway, you heading over to the hospital to work?"

"No, I was actually going to go see how Kuchiki-Taichou was doing, what about you?"

"I'm on my way to see Abarai-Fukutachou, he's been knocked out for about two days now."

The boy looked down at his feet as they made their way to the building.

"…I, I couldn't do anything to help, all I can do is stay behind here while Abarai-san gets injured and sent to that place…" Rikichi shuddered, Hana knew that the boy didn't like Hospitals, even Hana himself wasn't fond of the place sometimes. People died there, people suffered there, and even if it wasn't from fighting, there was so much bloodshed that had to be cleaned up on a daily basis. Despite the fact that the medic worked there and enjoyed it, he still didn't like the very qualities that a hospital held.

"Rikichi-san, I'm sure he'll be alright. The one who healed him was Okidou-san, so I'm sure that he'll be fine in a matter of days."

The other boy let out a sigh. Knowing that the Lieutenant wouldn't die so easily, but it didn't change how worried he would be when he was rushed into the fourth division quarters.

The two checked in and made their way upstairs, by luck the Captain's room and Lieutenant's room were next to each other.

"Well Hana-kun, I guess I'll be taking my leave now."

"Ah, un, I hope everything goes well."

The tattooed boy gave a nervous grin and waved bye as he stepped into the room and closed the door gently behind him. Now all that was left was for him to go in and see how Kuchiki Taichou is doing.

_He's only using you_

The words wouldn't cease their dancing, but it was something that he had gotten used to, so he would be able to cope with it for the time being. Hanatarou shook his head, even if that was the case, he wouldn't mind. If that was the way he could be most useful, then he wouldn't mind it and just bear with it.

"As long as I'm useful…" He murmured gently before knocking on the door and sliding it open.

"A-ano, Kuchiki Taichou?"

No answer, but only because the said captain was asleep in his current bed. Hanatarou let out a relieved sigh. He wasn't sure how to act around him after the entire ordeal. Shrugging his shoulders without realizing, he walked over to his bed and crouched down and took his hand into his. They were heavily bandaged along with his chest and neck. The boy gave a frown.

"If only I were more useful…" He said softly.

"If I were a Shingami that was able to fight well enough, maybe I could've done something…"

He knew this was a silly thought for him to have. First: there was no way he could be good in combat, and second: even if he were able to fight with a Zanpakutou, he probably wouldn't be in the same division as him, so there was nothing he would do at all even if he were a 'proper' Shinigami.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut and enclosed the bandaged hand with both of his own, trying to heal the cuts and bruises that was on that arm and hand. The usual blue orb that would appear around his hands came to view, and as it healed the hurt palm it made its way up the arm that lay hidden under the covers. Even if this was all he could do, he would do it as much as he could, just to be useful.

---

Ah….

I must've died…

But…

It's funny, it feels warm… so warm…

And my hand… the pain's going away…

Though my chest still hurts….

I guess this isn't as bad as I though it would be…

And I was bale to see that boy before I left…

I guess it's not too bad at all…

_"Byakuya-san…"_

Fuh… and now I get to hear things…

_"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…."_

?

Sorry for what?

_"I'm sorry… I couldn't do anything…"_

Who…?

…Hanatarou?

_"If I had been there any earlier, I could've done something, but because I didn't, you, you wound up like this…"_

Hanatarou…. Don't be…

Don't be so sorry… this is a part of my job too…

A part of what I do…

And you don't have to carry any responsibility of it…

So please… don't sound so sad…

---


	3. Chapter 3

---

I don't own anything, this story has nothing to do with the media and illustrative productions of Bleach ©. Don't sue me.

Chapter three of 'Last.'

---

He fell to his knees, relieved that his Fukutaichou was still okay. The red pineapple gave him a weird look.

"You okay Rikichi?"

"Ha-Hai, I just… I think my knees gave out on me…"

The injured man gave a light snort.

"Aah, you're still a kid."

The boy gave a pout as a blush rouged his cheeks.

"At least I'm not a pineapple…" He murmured, Renji's ears prickled at this as he turned his head in the boy's direction, a murderous expression overtook his face.

"I-I was only kidding Renji-san… a, ahahahaha…-sweatdrop-"

"You better be, or else you would be in a hospital bed right after I get out."

Silence filled in between them after that last comment. It was odd, things like this usually didn't happen.

"Uh, so, what were you dreaming about?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you were knocked out for two days, so I was wondering what you were dreaming about."

Renji raised an eyebrow at this, such an odd and random question, but he shrugged it off. "Lots of things." He said, setting his gaze out the window and resting his chin on his hand. "Lots of things…. Things I don't understand, things I want to understand, things the intrigue me." He said, ending with a sigh and closing his eyes. Rikichi furrowed and titled his head to the side.

"Renji-san… did something happen?"

The said man cracked open an eye and looked at him lazily.

"Sorta."

"Is it bothering you?"

Renji could only give him a flat look.

"Yes, it _is_ bothering me."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

The pineapple thought for a moment before he shook his head no. "Thanks for taking it into account though. But you don't need to worry about me, and besides, it's nothing."

The younger boy smiled before standing up. "Well, I must take my leave; I have a few papers to fill out and a number of errands to run."

"Have fun."

"I'll try."

Once the boy had left the red haired man gave a long sigh. 'I could never talk about it with you.' He thought, staring out the window. 'It's too troubling… no, I shouldn't say it like that, but it occupies the mind far more than it should.' Renji closed his eyes.

"… So Hanatarou is next door with Kuchiki Taichou huh…."

~--~

Tears fell from his eyes as he held the bandaged hand with both of his own, his lips pressed against his fingers gingerly.

"Byakuya-san… I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

The index finger gave a twitch, but the boy didn't notice. He could only weep with silence, and as the time continued to pass the hand held back. When the clasp of the larger hand was strong enough, the boy noticed and ceased his tears.

"Byakuya-san?"

The said man struggled for a moment before opening his eyes and turning his head in the direction of the healer. And a faint smile soon graced his lips, filling the younger boy's heart with something that he could not distinguish.

"Hana…ta, rou." He breathed out softly, the said boy could only bite his bottom lips and hold onto his lover's(?) hand with a firmer clasp.

"Byakuya-san, I, I thought you wouldn't…wake up." He said, pressing his forehead against the man's bandaged fingers. "It hurt so much… even though I wasn't the one that was injured, it hurt just to see you like that." His voice shook, disliking it when his heart throbbed painfully and how his blood felt too hot to run through his veins.

"I guess I worried you quite a lot. I apologize." He said softly, the smile reaching though his eyes. Hanatarou looked up with his own blue irises.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Hanatarou hesitated for a moment. "Is, is it a burden, to have me by your side at times?" He asked, the man raised an eyebrow at this. "I-I mean, people always say that I'm in the way, and I should just crawl in a hole and never come out, so… so I'm scared that you, might think the same…." The boy couldn't meet the eyes of the Kuchiki heir, but still held onto his hand. "I, I promise I'll become stronger and more useful. So please, don't dislike me…" The last words faded away as his shoulders began to shake, Byakuya could only sigh as he pulled the boy into a warm embrace.

"Hanatarou, don't change. For my sake and yours. You needn't to change at all, I am fond of how you are now, so stay that way."

---

Isane gave a slight giggle as she and her Captain watched the scenario unfold through the crack of the door.

"Taichou, who knew that Kuchiki Taichou could be so soft?"

The older woman smiled as she straightened her posture. "We all have soft spots Isane, but for now I think we ought to leave them the way they are. It would be a shame to be caught and ruin it." Isane nodded and straightened herself out as well.

"I wonder what Ogidou will do when he hears about this." She said through a grin.

"I think he will spill the news to everyone, please refrain from saying a word to him. This is something that is between Hanatarou and Kuchiki Taichou. We should keep ourselves from interfering."

"Understood."

"Very well. Now, would you like to join me and arrange some flowers for the bed ridden?"

Isane could only smile and nod her head as she followed her Captain to the back room where it was attached to the garden.

~--~

~--~

~--~

Tenderly he wiped the tears from his eyes and placed a kiss on the crown of the smaller boy's head. One hand resting on his waist where as the other cradled the back of his head, letting the fore rest on his shoulder.

Small hands grasped the front of his hospital kimono, letting the warmth seep through and into him. Softly the older man called his name, caressing it with the long forgotten affection. The younger one smiled and buried his face into his chest, shifting his position so that they were closer. And when he heard those words fall form the man's mouth, he felt as if his heart stopped moving, but only for a moment.

"I love you."

---

Fin?

---


End file.
